Choosing between Love and Hate
by Bulla-Aeris
Summary: I'll put this in a few short couple of sentences. Serena and Goten are friends. Then they hate each other. Bad evil prince is after Serena. Goten and co. get involved in with protecting her with the scouts. Chaos may consume the whole world! Cosmos appear
1. No Tranquility

Welcome to my story! Hey there!  
  
This is a DBGT/Sailor Moon crossover!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Dragon Ball GT!  
  
**Summary*** Here's the scoop. Serena is 17 and Reenie is 18 also and they are cousins. Reenie has left Mini-Moon and has taken the role of Super Sailor Moon and it's like they took over Sayiaman and Sayiagirl's job as protectors of the city with the other inners(scouts). Reenie happens to be the capsule corp. CEO's girlfriend! You know who I'm talking about there! Isn't that a cool job to be? Having a older man as your boyfriend? 10 years older. Yeah. & they hang out with the older people at capsule corp. Meaning his parents and Goten's parents and speaking of Goten, ChiChi is going mad that Serena is un-attached and Goten is dating the wrong person. I mean Goten and Serena are both really good friends like he is with Trunks and they would do anything for each other. Serena finally realizes her feelings and wants to tell him but then she over hears him talking to Valese about bad stuff about Serena and she starts to avoid him. But here's the problem. We all know what obsession, right? Of course we do! We're not stupid! Anyway, a Prince Vultimore, the remaining person of his people lives on the dark moon and he is major obsessed with Neo-Queen Serenity so he has help from (the guy who was defeated by Reenie and Serena in the sailor moon season before she left) Wise man( I think that was his name?) and he possesses Hotaru(Sailor Saturn) and re-awaken her ultimate powers as we all know she is the goddess(or god) of death, rebirth, and destruction and she can destroy the world if she wants to and Hotaru goes after Serena. Aware of what's happened to her, Amara, Michelle and Trista come and tell the other scouts that something's taken over her and the scouts and with help of Goku and the gang they try to stop Hotaru's madness. Then when they find out that someone is after Serena, Goten asks why. Then Serena tells him the truth about her and Reenie and now Goten's mad at Serena for not telling him who she really was. Looks like they're on the same level on the anger scale. As Wise man is possessing Saturn, Vultimore tells him to tell the scouts that if he doesn't get Serena then he'll make Hotaru destroy the earth and kill every human on it( because she has the power to do so) That put's a lot of pressure on Serena. So, it's gloomy skies while the innocent people are hiding in their homes and the gang is hiding at Kami's look out protected by Luna and Artemis's moon magic so nothing would happen. Serena takes the plunge and confronts Demi- Saturn for the ultimate scout show down! But what would happen when Goten get's in the way and Serena ends up...well..you might know. And keep a look out for Sailor Cosmos and Reenie's ultimate form- Sailor (I researched on what cool name to call her ultimate cool form and this is the best I can come up with) Tennyo; which means celestial maiden in Japanese. Cool, eh? Sailor Tennyo? (If you don't believe that it means that then look it up in a translator!) So here we go!! Do you get me here? Goten and Serena hating each other when they really love each other. The Division between love and hate. That's what the title is!  
  
(A little something I wanted to say here: I was watching the English dub. Of the GT episode where Vegeta finally shaves off his mustache and when ChiChi doesn't know what's knew about him and he says he said shaved his "moo-stache" I started laughing because how he said it but that's what I wanted to get out! Lol)  
  
=======================================================================  
  
First Chapter: No Tranquility  
  
************WEST CITY**************  
  
*scouts floating in the air*  
  
Scouts: *All tired*  
  
SS Jupiter: *panting* Man..oh man..why does this city have so many problems? Why can't the police be on guard in all the quadrants?  
  
SS Venus: Oh that's strange. You using big words.  
  
SS Jupiter: I just happen to be smarted than you, thank you very much!  
  
SS Venus: Not likely!!  
  
Eternal: * on her knees floating* *tired* I'm pooped.  
  
SS Moon: What are you talking about? You only stopped one crime. We stopped more than you.  
  
Eternal: *lays down still floating* But still..  
  
======================================================================  
  
***********CAPSULE CORP*************  
  
Goten: *talking with Valese on the couch*  
  
Valese: *giggling*  
  
*Bulma, ChiChi, & Luna listening in from the other room*  
  
ChiChi: *silently mimicking Valese's giggling*  
  
Luna: *on Bulma's shoulder* huh?  
  
Bulma: *chuckles*  
  
ChiChi: Please.  
  
Luna: Tell me ChiChi, why do you dislike her so much? I think she's a nice girl.  
  
Bulma: Yeah, I do too! What's up?  
  
ChiChi: That girl has absolutely no class whatsoever. Serena is the real thing!  
  
Luna: What on earth are you talking about? You're right about that because you're son and Serena happen to be on the same ...level but they both have different lives and they hardly see each other. She has her duties with Reenie and the other scouts as the protectors of the city meaning they're on the job non-stop and Goten has his dating live.  
  
ChiChi: How would you feel if Diana was a human teenage girl and she was older boys, what would you do.  
  
Luna: *annoyed* I would pray that she doesn't get that wish and turn into a human teenager.  
  
ChiChi: Exactly! That's how I feel!  
  
Diana: *comes through the door way*  
  
Valese: Oh! Look at that kitty!  
  
Diana: Meow?  
  
Goten: Oh that's Diana! Luna's daughter.  
  
Valese: C'mere little kitty, kitty.  
  
Diana: Mew! *walks up to her and *jumps onto the couch between them*  
  
Valese: Oh! *starts petting it* It's so cute! Hm?  
  
Goten: What's wrong?  
  
Valese: Why does it have a weird crescent moon tattoo on it's forehead?  
  
Diana: *sweat drops* *thinking* "What?! What tattoo? This isn't a tattoo!"  
  
ChiChi: *from the other room* Diana! Get in here!  
  
Diana: Meow! *jumps and runs* *jumps onto ChiChi's shoulder* Did you hear her? She called *points to her symbol* a tattoo!  
  
ChiChi: She doesn't know symbols from tattoos to marks.  
  
Bulma: So what were you doing around the city Diana?  
  
Diana: ChiChi told me to go on search for Serena and bring her here.  
  
ChiChi: Geh...*sweat drops*  
  
Bulma: You're so persistent on getting those two together, aren't you?  
  
Luna: That you're making my own daughter doing dirty work for you?  
  
ChiChi: Uh...  
  
======================================================================  
  
*all still floating*  
  
*Cell phone rings*  
  
Eternal: *sits up* *reaches into pocket* That'd be me. *takes cell phone out* Hello? *face drops* Oh hi ChiChi.  
  
SS Mars: Even in uniform she still brings her cell phone every where?  
  
SS Moon: ChiChi is like a second...well third mother to Serena. She wants to know where she is constantly. Who do you think got her that cell phone?  
  
SS Mercury: Who did get her that cell phone?  
  
SS Moon: ChiChi and Goku got it for her for a late 17th birthday present.  
  
*scouts except for Eternal and SS Moon fall*  
  
========================================================================  
  
ChiChi: Where are you? I sent Diana looking for you! ...you're in the sky?! Why?...We'll get back here!  
  
=======================================================================  
  
*guns shooting *  
  
Eternal: *running from the gunshots still holding the cell phone* I sort of can't right now, ChiChi! ..I'm being shot at right now and it's kinda hard to get away! *screaming*  
  
======================================================================  
  
ChiChi: I don't care if you're being held hostage! Get over here!!  
  
======================================================================  
  
Eternal: *catches a suicider from falling off a building* *flies and lands* Is this really important?  
  
======================================================================  
  
ChiChi: *whispers to Diana* Is this important?  
  
Diana: Do you really need to talk to her?  
  
ChiChi: We never really talked! Why don't you just stay and take a break and let the other scouts handle it?  
  
======================================================================  
  
Eternal: *running**chasing a guy who stole a purse**still holding phone* Fine! I'll be there in 10 minutes! *hangs up* *Runs faster* MY GUT FEELS LIKE IT'S GOING TO EXPLODE IF I RUN ANY LONGER!! *tackles the guy* My leg!  
  
~LATER~  
*********CAPSULE CORP********  
  
Vegeta: *in the car with Bulla* *pulls out of the garage*  
  
Eternal: *lands* *walks*  
  
*car stops*  
  
Bulla: hey Serena! Did you just get finished with saving the city?  
  
Eternal: *walking* I'm on a break!  
  
Bulla: Do you happen to know where Reenie is? I want to invite her along!  
  
Eternal: She should be somewhere in the city! Just yell her name and she'll come to you. See you!  
  
*car drives*  
  
Bulla: *sits back down* It looks like she doesn't have time to be normal for once.  
  
Vegeta: I agree.  
  
======================================================================  
  
Eternal: *comes in*  
  
Valese: Oh! Eternal Sailor Moon! *stands up*  
  
Goten: Oh hey!  
  
Eternal: *hands up towards them as she walks* No pictures please.  
  
Valese: I never knew you knew a famous hero, Goten!  
  
Goten: I didn't tell you? Well I meant to! It just slipped my mind because I'm so focused on you!  
  
Valese: You think you could get me a autograph.  
  
ChiChi: *yells from the other room* Not likely!  
  
Bulma & Luna: CHICHI!!  
  
Eternal: *comes in* Okay, ChiChi. I'm here. You wanna talk? Talk but I'm on a limited time schedule. The city is a dangerous place.  
  
ChiChi: Sit.  
  
Eternal: *sits*  
  
ChiChi: So, have you been dating lately?  
  
Eternal, Luna, & Diana: *all fall* DAH!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
that's the end of that chapter! Please read and review! 


	2. Broken Heart

Ah HA! YOU have stumbled on the 2nd chapter of my beautiful story!! Welcome traveler and I hope you enjoy this chapter! I try to put my stupid humor in it to make it as funny as possible! So don't flame me if it's sucky!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own GT or Sailor Moon!  
  
Chapter 2: Broken Heart.  
  
===================================================================  
  
*****RAYE'S TEMPLE*****  
  
Serena: *Walks in*  
  
Raye: Hey! You're finally back!  
  
Mina: What did the old gal want?  
  
Serena: *sits* Where's Reenie?  
  
Ami: Vegeta and Bulla came here and picked Reenie up & they went shopping.  
  
Mina: So spill! What did ChiChi want?  
  
Serena: *sits down* She opened my eyes.  
  
Ami: What do you mean?  
  
Serena: She made me realize I'm in love with Goten.  
  
*all gasp*  
  
Raye: No way! What did she say?  
  
Serena: *silent*  
  
Raye: Hello!! Earth to Serena!  
  
Mina: *waves hand in front of her*  
  
Lita: I think we should just leave her be. She's in shock.  
  
======================================================================  
  
*driving home*  
  
*a lot of packages in the back*  
  
Bulla: *sitting in the middle* I guess we got you enough outfits, Reenie!  
  
Reenie: Ditto for you! You didn't have to pay for them Vegeta. I have money.  
  
Vegeta & Bulla: *both look at each other and smile*  
  
Bulla: Don't worry about it! My dad was happy to do it! You'll need plenty of choices of what to wear when you go out with my big bro. again!  
  
Reenie: *annoyed* Are you saying all my clothes are out of style and I have no fashion sense whatsoever?  
  
Bulla: *nervous smile* No! No! I didn't say that! I'm just saying that so you would have more cool clothes!! Right dad?  
  
Vegeta: Right.  
  
Reenie: *suspicious eyes* Why are you guys so nice to me now? You usually grunt or complain about something when I ask to go shopping with you.  
  
Bulla: *sweat drops* Nothing's wrong! We just feel happy today!  
  
Vegeta: Just make sure you where one of those nice dresses Bulla picked out for you when you see my son next time.  
  
Reenie: *confused* Uh?..  
  
Vegeta & Bulla: *Sweat drops*  
  
======================================================================  
  
******RAYE'S TEMPLE******  
  
*tv playing the news*  
  
*all gathered around the coffee table eating pizza and talking*  
  
Serena: *hand on cheek*  
  
Mina: is she okay? She's been like that for a couple of hours now.  
  
Lita: *shuts tv off* Serena? Are you alright?  
  
Serena: *stands up* *walks towards the door*  
  
Raye: where are you going?  
  
Serena: I...gotta find Goten. *walks out*  
  
Ami: She can't go out now. One of us has to go after her. She might get her heart broken!  
  
Raye: Girls.  
  
Girls: huh?  
  
Raye: I don't think so. If she does get her heart broken, it's gunna be Goten's mom's fault for convincing her to be this way. If she cries, we'll be there for her. But I think crying is the best solution for getting rid of the pain.  
  
Lita: I hope you're right, Raye. It's tough seeing Serena in pain and us not being sad that's she's sad.  
  
=====================================================================  
  
Serena: *jumping from building to building* *sees Goten and Valese* *stops*  
  
Valese: *walking with Goten* I absolutely adore Eternal Sailor Moon's sense of style! I mean those angel wings would make a great accessory to any outfit!  
  
Goten: Anything would look good on you, Valese.  
  
Serena: *grunts*  
  
Valese: I'm surprised you happen to be such good friends with her*  
  
Goten: We've been friends for awhile! Even before she started to protect the city with her scouts but inside, Eternal can be a real weird person.  
  
Serena: huh?  
  
Valese: Weird? What do you mean?  
  
Goten: I can't tell you her real identity but she's a real pain in the butt. She's annoying and plus I think she's putting on a few pounds.  
  
Serena: *gasps* *tries to measure her body fat* I don't have that much!  
  
Valese: huh?  
  
Goten: I've know her for 10 years and when she was a kid, she used to follow me around every where when her mom came over to visit my mom. I mean, something shiny would easily distract her! Kids those age huh?  
  
Valese: I know! I baby-sitted a kid like that once. She kept asking me, "What are you doing? What are you doing? Can you make me a sandwich Valese?"  
  
Goten: Same with her ! * chuckles* I mean sometimes she doesn't get a clue! I was only nice to her when my mom was around. Till this day we hardly talk to each other. My mom is so relentless on getting us together! I mean, she's one of my really good friends and I would do anything for her but I'm glad we don't see each other all the time. She has her life and I have my own life. Our own independence. We only talk to each other when my family invites her and her cousin to do stuff like eating out and such.  
  
Valese: I see.  
  
Serena: *teary* *thinking* " I..I didn't know you felt that way."  
  
=====================================================================  
  
***SERENA's & REENIE's HOUSE***  
  
Reenie: *modeling in front of the mirror with different dresses* I still don't know what's going on. But- ...this beige does make my bottom look a little big. *drops dress*  
  
*door opens*  
  
Reenie: *looks* huh? Oh hey, cuz.  
  
Serena: *head down* *tears coming down*  
  
Reenie: *drops dress* Serena? What's wrong?  
  
Serena: *walks to her bed* *sits* *head still down* Goten..  
  
Reenie: *comforts her* What about Goten? *gasp* Did he do something to hurt you?!  
  
Serena: *cries* That's what exactly he did! *starts crying into Reenie's shoulder*  
  
Reenie: Oh...*hugging her**rubbing her back* What did he do.  
  
Serena: *sobbing in between* He..mostly said I was annoying and he's only nice to me when his mom is around!  
  
Reenie: *thinking* "Well he had the annoying part right". He did?! That jerk! I'll call the scouts to set him straight. *get's up*  
  
Serena: no!  
  
Reenie: no what?  
  
Serena : Don't tell them, Reenie! I don't want them all on his case because I know they're over-protective of me.  
  
Reenie: what are you going to do then?! You're just gunna let him walk around still saying that stuff about you? If his mother knew about what he really thought of you she would spank his butt right in front of his fluzy girlfriend!  
  
Serena: Just not now..Reenie.. I feel bad. I mean I was gunna tell him I was in love with him but*wipes eyes with her arm* I feel like he thinks I'm a evil person.  
  
Reenie: You were gunna say that?  
  
Serena: ChiChi convinced me that I was.  
  
Reenie: Then this is all her fault! Wait till I tell Goku-  
  
Serena: no-don't do that either. It's my fault. He already had a girlfriend.  
  
Reenie: *sits next to her* The best way you could've avoided this was to keep on protecting the city or! Trunks and I could've introduced you to some handsome young guys at capsule corp! Huh? Huh? Am I right? *nudges her* Even that one guy who handles the equipment count. Or that mail guy!  
  
Serena: Ew! No, he has that big mole on his nose!  
  
Reenie: But if he had some decent mole removal, he would've still be one decent good-looking man!  
  
Serena: *starts laughing*  
  
Reenie: *laughs with her*  
  
Serena: *sighs*  
  
Reenie: Are you going to be okay?  
  
Serena: Yeah..I guess so.  
  
Reenie: That's still not a good answer, cousin! *stands up* I am going to cancel my date with Trunks, and I will spend the day with you eating your favorite cookies!  
  
Serena: Double fudge-  
  
Both: CHOCOLATE CHIP COOKIES! *both shriek*  
  
Sammy: *peeks in* What's all this shrieking in here?  
  
Reenie: We're talking about private women stuff , squirt. You wanna join us?  
  
Sammy: No way! I'm no girl! *leaves*  
  
Serena & Reenie: *both start laughing again*  
  
*cell phone starts ringing*  
  
Serena: That's probably ChiChi.  
  
Reenie: I shall handle it! *answers* Yell-o? Serena's phone.  
  
=======================================================================  
  
***CAPSULE CORP****  
  
ChiChi: Reenie? I thought you went shopping with Vegeta and Bulla!  
  
=======================================================================  
  
Reenie: We got done early.  
  
=======================================================================  
  
ChiChi: Where's Serena? Why are you answering her phone?  
  
=====================================================================  
  
Reenie: Well, Serena's a little under the weather right now and isn't feeling good.  
  
=====================================================================  
  
ChiChi: She's not feeling good?  
  
Luna: Hm?  
  
ChiChi: maybe I should come by and bring some chicken soup.  
  
=====================================================================  
  
Reenie: no! No! No! It's fine ChiChi! I'm taking total care of my cousin! She'll be fine. She just may be out of commission for a few days. Bye the way, if Bulma's around, may I please speak to her?  
  
=====================================================================  
  
ChiChi: Sure. *hands Bulma the phone*  
  
Bulma: Hello dearie! Are you getting ready for you're date?  
  
=====================================================================  
  
Reenie: I was but I think my cousin needs me here most so I'm afraid I'm going to have to cancel. I'm not trying to avoid your son who I love so much, it's just that she needs me here to take care of her.  
  
====================================================================  
  
Bulma: Oh that's completely fine! I'm sure Trunks will understand.  
  
Trunks: *comes in* huh?  
  
Bulma: Okay dear..uh-huh...I will!..I hope Serena feels better. I'll send him to visit later if he wants to. ..bye! *hangs up*  
  
Trunks: Was that Reenie?  
  
Bulma: Yes. Serena's feeling sick and her parents are out of town for a week so Reenie has to take care of her cousin. She hopes you understand.  
  
Trunks: Oh. But why did Serena have to get sick now? *takes out ring box* *opens it* This was such a perfect time to ask her.  
  
=====================================================================  
  
Me: *taken back* Whoa..he took out a ring box. & they've been going out for...3 years?  
  
Read a nd review! 


	3. Serena's date

Me: Hello!  
  
Serena: *sour puss face*  
  
Me: What are you doing?  
  
Serena: *looks the other way* Nothing!  
  
======================================================================  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own GT and Sailor Moon!  
  
=====================================================================  
  
Chapter 3: Serena's date!  
  
=====================================================================  
  
Reenie: *narrating* The past few days, Serena kept to her duties as Eternal Sailor Moon and avoided going to capsule corp. at all costs. ChiChi keeps calling and I keep making up excuses on how she is and telling her don't come over. The scouts keep asking and Serena tells them she's fine. She's fine. But she tells me that too but I seriously don't believe her. I mean, I knew her ever since she was born. I'm the person who knows her well than that jerk of a sayign Goten. Pan and Goku, who is still in his child like state, want to hang out with us and see how we protect the city. That makes Serena feels happy because of all the mishaps Goku does. It's really good to see Serena happy. I want to see her happy. Not in pain like what Goten made her feel. I swear, if she wasn't my cousin I would kill him!! Seriously, Lunarians are stronger than sayigns. It's the truth! Serena and I are stronger than Goku and Vegeta! Even in Goku's Super Sayign 4 form! We don't really brag about it. As for Trunks and me? I try to spends as much time as him as I can but my conscience is really telling me that my cousin needs me. But his family and everyone else acts like something's going to happen. & I still don't have a clue. But, Serena's starting to look scary when she's on the job. She would be usually scared when weapons are used but it's like if she get's shot, the bullet would pop out of her stomach and she'll be fine! Even her happy attitude has partially ended. Like a part of her..died. If only Goten knew who she was...really...he'll learn to dis-respect her like that. He'll learn..  
  
======================================================================  
  
***WEST CITY***  
  
*all waiting on a building*  
  
Goku: *squatting* Is this what you girls do as you wait for crime to happen? Just stand around and watch traffic?  
  
Pan: It is kind of boring.  
  
SS Jupiter: We could split up all over the precincts in 2's.  
  
Pan: That's a good idea! *grabs Eternal's hand* I got Serena!  
  
Eternal: *Smiles*  
  
SS Moon: You could be my partner Goku.  
  
Goku: Sure!  
  
SS Moon: Alright gang! Let's split!  
  
*all fly in different directions*  
  
======================================================================  
  
****CAPSULE CORP***  
  
*balcony*  
  
ChiChi: *bummed out*  
  
Bulma: *comes up with Videl* What's wrong, ChiChi?  
  
Videl: You've been like this for days now.  
  
ChiChi: I think something's wrong with Serena. She hasn't come here or my house in awhile.  
  
Videl: Maybe she needed to be at home more often because there's no one home to watch her little brother. Serena and Reenie are all out saving people's lives while risking their own.  
  
Bulma: That's true! She does have a busy life style.  
  
ChiChi: I know, but I wish she would tell me what's wrong with her. I'm like a mother to that girl. And she would be like a daughter to me. She would tell me anything.  
  
Bulma: Same with Reenie. But don't sweat it, ChiChi! She'll come around! When she has the time.  
  
ChiChi: I hope you're right.  
  
=====================================================================  
  
Goku & SS Moon: *both flying*  
  
SS Moon: *looking all around*  
  
Goku: *looks at her* Is something the matter, Reenie?  
  
SS Moon: Huh? No! Nothing's the matter!  
  
Goku: It doesn't look like that. I've known you since you were 8 years old. You can tell me!  
  
SS Moon: Could you do me a favor then?  
  
Goku: Anything!  
  
SS Moon: Don't tell anyone.  
  
Goku: Cross my heart and hope to die.  
  
SS Moon: *thinking* "Right.." Follow me. *flies*  
  
Goku: *flies*  
  
*both land on a building roof top*  
  
SS Moon: *sighs* You should really try to watch your son's actions.  
  
Goku: Gohan's actions?  
  
SS Moon: You're other son!  
  
Goku: Oh! You mean Goten! What about his actions?  
  
SS Moon: Serena was gunna tell him something really, really important after talking to your wife but then she over heard him talking to his so called "girlfriend" , and he said really bad stuff about her.  
  
Goku: What kind of bad stuff?  
  
SS Moon: She's fat, she's annoying, she's a cry-baby.  
  
Goku: He said that?! *grunts*  
  
SS Moon: Goku! You promised you wouldn't tell!  
  
Goku: I know..but that's so cruel.  
  
SS Moon: *fake chuckle* Now you know how Serena feels.  
  
Goku: Reenie, I'm really sorry about him.  
  
SS Moon: You don't have to apologize for him. He probably said that to impress Valese but Serena really took it in.  
  
Goku: I wish there was something I could do for her.  
  
SS Moon: Yeah, well, I did the best I can and she says she's fine but she really isn't. I know. The scouts don't know though. But as long as she avoids him, she'll be fine.  
  
Goku: So that's why she hasn't been coming to visit ChiChi, for awhile? She was trying to avoid Goten?  
  
SS Moon: Yeah, why?  
  
Goku: Besides being depressed on the way I am, she's upset that Serena's not coming by anymore.  
  
SS Moon: Maybe we can convince her to come back.  
  
Goku: That sounds like a great plan!  
  
======================================================================  
  
Eternal & Pan: *both flying*  
  
Eternal: *stops* Ooh! Pan! Suicider! Catch him! Catch him!  
  
Pan: Got it! *flies*  
  
Eternal: *looks around* *Sees Goten and Valese walking together**grunts*  
  
Pan: *flies back up* I did it! I saved the guy!  
  
Eternal: *still looking down*  
  
Pan: Serena?  
  
Eternal: huh? *looks at her*Oh, I'm fine. Good job. Let's look for some more.  
  
*cell phone rings*  
  
Eternal: *answers* Hello?  
  
Pan: You carry your cell phone in your pocket?  
  
Eternal: Oh hi! ..Yes..Yes..Um, That'd be lovely. I'll meet you there. *hangs up and puts phone again*  
  
Pan: Who was that?  
  
Eternal: A guy Reenie and Trunks introduced me too. He asked me out.  
  
Pan: Oh my gosh! Is he cute?! Does my grandma know about this?  
  
Eternal: Yes he's cute and I don't know if you're grandma knows this! I gotta go, go ahead and find Reenie and your grandpa. I'll see you later, okay?  
  
Pan: Okay..have fun..  
  
Eternal: Thanks! *flies*  
  
Pan: *thinking* "Could she really be over Uncle Goten?"  
  
======================================================================  
  
Serena: *comes out behind a corner wearing a khakis dress, with sandals*  
  
Don: *a really cute guy*(brown hair, blue eyes) *waiting*  
  
Serena: Oh! Don! *waves*  
  
Don: *looks* Hey Serena!  
  
Serena: *shakes his hand* hey!  
  
Don: I'm so glad you decided to go out with me at the last minute. Come on! My friends are waiting inside!  
  
Serena: "Friends?" *follows him inside*  
  
Don: Serena, I want you to meet my friend Goten and his girlfriend Valese.  
  
Goten & Serena: *together* WHAT?!  
  
=======================================================================  
  
Whoa-ho! Awkwardness!! Anyway, read and review! 


	4. Saturn is possessed

Serena: Welcome to my story folks!  
  
Me: Um, techniqually it's mine.  
  
Serena: Well it's about me, isn't it?  
  
Me: Yeah but I'm writing it!  
  
Luna: *sweat drops* Just begin the story.  
  
====================================================================  
  
Chapter 4: Saturn is possessed  
  
===================================================================  
  
Valese: Hi Serena!  
  
Don: Do you know them, Serena?  
  
Serena: Nope, never seen them in my life. *crosses arms*  
  
Goten: *falls* AH!  
  
Valese: This is so cool! A double date!  
  
Serena: How come you never told me this would be a double date?  
  
Don: huh? I thought I would surprise you.  
  
Serena: *thinking* " Ain't that romantic?" Fine. *sits* But let's do this quickly if we can.  
  
====================================================================  
  
Reenie & Goku: *both land in front of a house*  
  
Reenie: *knocks*  
  
Michelle: *answers* Oh hello Reenie! Hi Goku!  
  
Reenie: Hey Michelle! Is Hotaru around?  
  
Michelle: Of course. She's in her room. Come on in!  
  
*both come in*  
  
======================================================================  
  
Hotaru: *brushing her hair in front of the mirror*  
  
Demon Voice: Hotaru...  
  
Hotaru: huh?  
  
Demon Voice: Hotaru..  
  
Hotaru: *puts brush down* Who's there?  
  
Reenie: It's only me. Reenie.  
  
Hotaru: *turns* Oh! Reenie!  
  
Reenie: You started to talk to yourself again?  
  
Hotaru: I was probably hearing things. What are you doing here?  
  
Reenie: I'm here with Goku. You wanna come hang out at capsule corp. with us?  
  
Hotaru: Sure. Let me go ask Amara-papa.( Don't ask)  
  
======================================================================  
  
Trista: *puts a plate of muffins down*  
  
Goku: *happy* Ah!!  
  
Amara: So Goku, how's life in a child's body?  
  
Goku: *mouth full of food* Oh..it's okay. ChiChi's still upset though.  
  
Reenie: *Comes in with Hotaru*  
  
Goku: *mouth full of food* *swallows* Hey Hotaru!  
  
Hotaru: Hello. Amara-papa, is it okay if I hang out with Reenie and Goku?  
  
Amara: That's fine with me. Just don't get carried away with yourself, okay kid?  
  
Hotaru: Okay.  
  
~LATER~  
  
*Goku, Reenie, & Hotaru all float up*  
  
Trista: Have fun now!  
  
Michelle: Be careful on your actions Hotaru!  
  
Amara: Hey, look out for her, will you two?  
  
Goku: You got it, Amara!  
  
Reenie: We'll have her back before sundown!  
  
*all fly*  
  
****CAPSULE CORP****  
  
ChiChi: *still sad*  
  
Videl: Poor ChiChi. She won't snap out of it.  
  
Bulma: We need to call Serena right away.  
  
Goku: *comes in with the girls* Hey hey!  
  
Reenie: Hi guys!  
  
ChiChi: *turns* Serena? Oh. It's you girls.  
  
Bulma: Hey Hotaru. It's nice to see you again!  
  
Hotaru: It's nice to see you all as well. *starts coughing*  
  
Bulma: Whoa!  
  
Videl: are you okay?  
  
Hotaru: *regains herself* I'm fine. Just a cough.  
  
Gohan: *whispers to them* Did you guys happen to see Serena? I sent the cats to look for her.  
  
Reenie: Oh, she should be on a date.  
  
ChiChi: Serena's on a date?! With who?  
  
Bulma: Don Spirklson. He's a intern here.  
  
ChiChi: & she's not on a date with my son?!  
  
Reenie: Um, we better not talk about him right now.  
  
Hotaru: *feeling dizzy* Um, Bulma. Where's your bathroom?  
  
Videl: I'll show you. Follow me.  
  
Hotaru: Thank you, Videl. *follows her*  
  
Gohan: her condition's still not getting better, is it?  
  
Bulma: Maybe we can develop some sort of serum here to get her cured.  
  
Goku: I'm sure you're going to have to run that through Amara, Michelle and Trista before you even start.  
  
ChiChi: *in Reenie's face* Why doesn't Serena come here anymore?! Does she hate me?  
  
Reenie: No! She's just been really busy! I'm sorry!  
  
=======================================================================  
  
Videl: *waiting outside the bathroom door*  
  
Hotaru: *inside**washing her face* *grabs a towel and wipes her face* *looks at herself in the mirror* *Gasps*  
  
Hotaru's reflection: *has the Saturn symbol on her head* *smirking**demon voice* Hello Hotaru.  
  
Hotaru: *scared*  
  
Hotaru's reflection: It's almost time. Almost time.  
  
Hotaru: no!  
  
Videl: *knocks* Hotaru! Are you okay?  
  
Hotaru: *rubs eyes* *opens door* I'm fine.  
  
Videl: Who were you talking to in there?  
  
Hotaru: Um..I was just remember an old memory.  
  
=====================================================================  
  
****DARK MOON PALACE****  
  
Vultimore: *swirling wine in glass*  
  
*a projection of Neo-Queen Serenity appears*  
  
Vultimore: *looks at her**thinking* "I sense you're in pain, my love. Your heart is broken. Due to that filthy sayign. Don't fret my dear. I will come for you soon.& he will pay."  
  
Wise Man: *Appears with is crystal ball* Her powers are awakening Vultimore. It's almost time. Then we will get what we want.  
  
Vultimore: Excellent.  
  
=====================================================================  
  
***CAFÉ***  
  
Serena: *takes a bit of her carrot cake* *looking out the window*  
  
Valese: I had the weirdest pets when I was growing up! One time, we had this dog that kept wearing my grandma's false teeth!  
  
*all start laughing except for Serena*  
  
Serena: *Still staring out the window*  
  
Don: Hey, Serena. Did you hear that funny story Valese just told?  
  
Serena: Huh? Oh. Yeah. *fake chuckle* Very funny.  
  
Goten: *steps on her foot*  
  
Serena: Ow! I mean *laughs* so funny! Tell me more! *kicks him in the leg*  
  
Goten: *feels the pain*  
  
Serena: *sips soda**pushes the soda away* *thinking*" Wait, he thinks I'm fat. The heck with that!" *takes a big sip*  
  
*cell phone rings*  
  
Serena: *thinking* "Thank you!" That'll be me. *answers* Yeah?  
  
====================================================================  
  
Reenie: Hey! Are you on the date?..  
  
=====================================================================  
  
Serena: *drops fork* Oops. *goes under* *whispers* Yes! What the heck where you and Trunks thinking? It turned out, Don knows Valese and we're on a double date with her and Goten! I'm in heck!!  
  
=====================================================================  
  
Trunks & Pan: *both come in*  
  
Reenie: Really?! Oh my gosh, I so didn't know that....you want me to get you out of there? I'm sorry, I can't! But once it ends, come to Capsule corp. right away...why?!..ChiChi's down in the dumps and she could use some cheering up if you're here. Hotaru's here too so you can say hello to her...alright..Just get here quickly. I think there's something wrong with Hotaru and you should take a look at her.  
  
========================================================================  
  
Serena: *whispers* I'll be right there! *hangs up* *sits up*  
  
Goten: Who was that?  
  
Serena: Something's wrong with Hotaru and Reenie wants me to go check. Sorry to end this short Don, but it sounded serious.  
  
Don: That's okay.  
  
Goten: I'll go with you.  
  
Serena: This doesn't really concern you. You stay here and have a nice date. Okay? Okay? Good! Buh-bye now! *runs out in a flash*  
  
Goten: *runs* Serena, wait up!  
  
=====================================================================  
  
~LATER~  
  
Serena: *arrives with Goten* Hey! Anyone here?  
  
ChiChi: *heads up* I know that voice! *turns* Serena?  
  
Serena: huh?  
  
ChiChi: Serena! *jumps out of her seat and hugs Serena*  
  
Serena: Whoa-ho!  
  
Goten: Take it easy on her mom!  
  
ChiChi: Where have you been, huh?! Why haven't you visited me?!  
  
Serena: I'm sorry, I was really busy with the city.  
  
Reenie: Serena! Get over here!!  
  
Serena: What's wrong?  
  
Hotaru: I don't really see what the point is here. I'm completely fine.  
  
Luna: This is just a double check, Hotaru.  
  
Gohan: What are you going to do, Serena?  
  
Serena: Mind scan.  
  
Gohan: A what?!  
  
Serena: *sits on the coffee table in front of Hotaru* Okay..this won't hurt a bit. Just keep staring into my eyes.  
  
Hotaru: Alright.  
  
Trunks: What's she going to do?  
  
Reenie: A mind scan. To see if Hotaru's okay.  
  
Serena: Hm...*crescent moon symbol appears on forehead*  
  
Hotaru: *Saturn symbol appears on forehead* Huh?  
  
Serena: *beam comes out of her forehead and onto Hotaru's symbol*  
  
Videl: *amazed* Oh..  
  
Pan: That..is so cool.  
  
Goten: I never knew she could do that.  
  
Reenie: There's a lot of things you don't know about her.  
  
Goten: like what?  
  
Reenie: Oh suddenly you're interested?  
  
Hotaru: *still*  
  
ChiChi: Serena?  
  
Bulma: Don't worry, ChiChi. I'm sure she's just fine.  
  
Serena: *grunts**hears demon roars**evil laughining* *gasps* *falls back on her back*  
  
ChiChi: Serena!  
  
Goku: What happened?  
  
Hotaru: *symbol disappears*  
  
Serena: *get's helped up by Goten and Trunks* *thinking* "Possession".  
  
=======================================================================  
  
*LATER*  
  
*HOTARU'S HOUSE*  
  
Hotaru: I'm fine from here, you guys. Thanks for inviting me to hang out with you all.  
  
Reenie: It's no problem!  
  
Pan: Come over my house sometime, Hotaru!  
  
Hotaru: I'll keep that in mind!  
  
*Goku, Pan, & Reenie fly away*  
  
Hotaru: *waving* *turns* *Saturn symbol showing* *chuckles*  
  
Wise Man: *appears next to her with his crystal ball* It's time now, Hotaru. You will get Neo-Queen Serenity and bring her to Prince Vultimore.  
  
Hotaru: *eyes glow red**nods*  
  
Wise man: *disappears*  
  
Hotaru: *opens the door*  
  
*door slams*  
  
Trista: Hey Hotaru!  
  
Amara: Did you have fun with Reenie and the others?  
  
Michelle: Hotaru?  
  
Hotaru: *looks up and eyes glow*  
  
Trista & Michelle: *both scream*  
  
=======================================================================  
  
Oh no...what happened to them?! Find out in the next chapter! 


	5. A Universal Problem

Aha! You made your way to chapter 5~~!!! Let's dance!  
  
===================================================================  
  
I'm only going to do the disclaimer one last time: I do not own GT or Sailor Moon!  
  
==================================================================  
  
Chapter 5: A Universal Problem  
  
=================================================================  
  
~getting ready for bed!~  
  
Serena: *in her pajamas and the hair down* *sitting on her bed thinking about what she heard from Hotaru*  
  
Reenie: *in this story she has a new hair style which is a ponytail like Lita's but her's is more not crazy looking* *in her pjs* *comes in* Well! Teeth are minty fresh and I'm tired! Time to hit the hay!  
  
Luna & Diana: *both sleeping on the window sill*  
  
Serena: *still staring out to the wall*  
  
Reenie: Anything wrong Serena? *sits down*  
  
Serena: Oh, nothing. I'm..just tired... *Goes under the covers* Let's get some sleep.  
  
Reenie: *goes under the covers* Good idea! You can tell me all about your date tomorrow anyway. *turns the light off* Good cuz.  
  
Serena: Good night. *closes eyes*  
  
Reenie: *closes eyes*  
  
=====================================================================  
  
(Just a little note! The taken over scouts will be called- Demi-*scout planet* alright? )  
  
Demi- SS Saturn: *flies with Uranus, Neptune & Pluto*  
  
*all stop on top of the city*  
  
Demi-SS Saturn: West City. It'll be Prince Vultimore's soon.  
  
Demi-SS Uranus: The whole world will be his.  
  
Demi-SS Pluto: But first we have to find Serenity first.  
  
Demi-SS Neptune: & That's what we'll do.  
  
*sky becomes black*  
  
*thunder strikes*  
  
=====================================================================  
  
*thunder strikes again*  
  
Raye: *wakes up in a flash* Serena! *get-s up* *runs to her communicator* Scouts! Come in! Please! Hurry!  
  
====================================================================  
  
Mina: *sleeping*  
  
Raye: *from the communicator* Scouts! Come in!  
  
Artemis: *answers* Raye, what's wrong?  
  
Raye: *from the communicator* Artemis? Wake up Mina and go to Serena's house! I sense something's bad is going to happen to Serena! Go in scout form!  
  
Artemis: What? Okay! *jumps onto Mina's bed* Mina! Wake up!  
  
Mina: *turns* Oh..Mike don't do that...oh wait, I like that....  
  
Artemis: *grunts* WAKE *scratches her face* UP!!!  
  
Mina: *Screams awake*  
  
====================================================================  
  
Ami: *sleeping at her desk*  
  
Raye: *from communicator* Any other scouts awake?!  
  
Ami: hm? * wakes up* *answers* Raye?  
  
Raye: *from communicator* Ami! Report to Serena's house! I sense something bad's going to happen to them!  
  
Ami: *panics* *runs*  
  
====================================================================  
  
Raye: *communicator* Lita!! Wake up!!  
  
Lita: *sits up* What now? I was just having a good dream!  
  
Raye: *from communicator* Serena's in trouble! Go in scout form and report to her house!  
  
Lita: Why didn't you say so?!  
  
==================================================================  
  
Serena: *sleeping*  
  
Luna: *wakes up* Oh no. *looks out the window*  
  
Diana: Mom, what's going on? The sky's black!  
  
Luna: The worst I'm afraid. Go do mommy a favor and wake Reenie up!  
  
Diana: Gotcha! *runs and jumps onto Reenie's bed*  
  
Luna: *jumps onto Serena's bed* Serena! Wake up! Wake up!!  
  
Serena: *still sleeping*  
  
Luna: *raises paw* WAKE -*scratches her* UP!!  
  
Serena: *wakes up* AH!!!!!! *hands on face* What's the deal?  
  
Reenie: *sitting up* *rubs eyes* Yeah, what's the deal?  
  
Luna: You both have to get out of her right now! Something's evil on the way and it's coming here!  
  
Serena & Reenie: What?!  
  
====================================================================  
  
Serena & Reenie: *both fly out*  
  
Reenie: Oh! Look at the sky! It's really dark.  
  
SS Jupiter: *flies with the scouts* Serena!  
  
*all float there*  
  
SS Venus: Raye sensed this thing coming for you. Are you guys okay?  
  
Reenie: We're fine. We just got out.  
  
Demi-SS Saturn: That makes our jobs easier.  
  
*all look*  
  
*Demi-scouts floating there*  
  
SS Mercury: Ah. It's the outers!  
  
SS Jupiter: Thank goodness you guys are here! *flies*  
  
SS Mars: *grabs her leg* Wait!  
  
SS Jupiter: What?  
  
SS Mars: It's them.  
  
SS Jupiter: "Them?"  
  
SS Venus: What's do you mean?  
  
SS Mars: Something's possessed all of them. & This isn't good.  
  
Demi-SS Uranus: Hey! They found out about us.  
  
Demi-SS Neptune: What should we do now?  
  
Demi-SS Saturn: We get what we are here for. *points at Serena* You.  
  
Serena: *Scared*  
  
SS Mercury: we have to get them away from here because Serena's mom and Sammy are still inside.  
  
SS Jupiter: That's right.  
  
SS Mars: On my count. We make them follow us and then when I saw go, Serena. You and Reenie will go some where safe. Maybe to get Goku and the others. Okay?  
  
Girls: Right!  
  
Demi-SS Pluto: They're planning something.  
  
SS Mars: 3!!  
  
*all power up and fly*  
  
*Demi's fly after them*  
  
Luna: Come on, Let's go and try to contact your father!  
  
Diana: Right! *both run*  
  
====================================================================  
  
*all flying*  
  
SS Mars: GO!!  
  
Serena & Reenie: *both fly the other way*  
  
Demi-SS Saturn: You can't get away that easily!! *follows them*  
  
Serena: *holding Reenie's hand*  
  
Reenie: *looks back*  
  
Demi-SS Saturn: *flying behind them* *smirking*  
  
Reenie: Serena, This isn't working! We're slowing down!  
  
Demi-SS Saturn: *points glaive* *energy wave forms* *sends* haaa!!!  
  
Serena & Reenie: *both looking back**both still flying and close their eyes*  
  
*energy wave comes from no where and hits the other one*  
  
Serena & Reenie: *both stop*  
  
Demi-SS Saturn: huh?  
  
*Vegeta, Goku, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, and Pan come down*  
  
Trunks: Are you girls okay?  
  
Reenie: Yeah, we're fine.  
  
Goku: Huh? *rubs eyes* Is that you Hotaru?  
  
Vegeta: What?!  
  
Pan: No way!!  
  
Demi-SS Saturn: *starts laughing**demon voice* Of course you fool. This is Hotaru's true self. & I must warn you all. *twirls her glaive in her hand* You don't want to mess with me.  
  
Pan: We can if we want to because you have our friend! What have you done with Hotaru?!  
  
*other inners join them*  
  
Demi-SS Saturn: I already told you, you little brat! Hotaru's real power is awaken and this is it! I have taken over the outer senshi.  
  
Demi-SS Neptune: Our main goal is retrieving the Neo-Queen.  
  
All: huh?  
  
Gohan: Neo-Queen? Do you mean-  
  
Demi-SS Uranus: The one you call Serena is our main objective. Neo-Queen Serenity must be brought to out master, Prince Vultimore.  
  
Goten: Serena, what are they talking about?  
  
Serena: My..future self...I am the future queen of the earth and the universe. It's my destiny.  
  
Goten; *speechless*  
  
Goku: Well, you're not going to get them unless you go through us! Pan, take the girls to "the place", the scouts should bring the others there.  
  
Pan: Right! Follow me girls! * flies*  
  
Serena: *flies*  
  
Reenie: Be careful guys. Don't under estimate Saturn's power! Her powers are un-believable. She can wreck the the earth in and instant! She an also decide if you live or die!  
  
Goku: That's some power!  
  
Trunks: Just go Reenie!  
  
Reenie: Just be careful! *flies*  
  
Demi-SS Saturn: Get them!!  
  
Demi-SS Uranus, Neptune, Pluto & Saturn all lunge*  
  
*Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Goten, & Trunks all lunge*  
  
======================================================================  
  
*girls flying*  
  
SS Jupiter: *carrying ChiChi on her back*  
  
SS Mars: *carrying Bulma on her back*  
  
Buu: *holding Hercule*  
  
Hercule: *panicking* Where are we going girls?! Why is the sky black!  
  
SS Jupiter: Well as you already know it's night time! & something's really bad is happening to the other scouts that we can't explain! *thinking* "Man, ChiChi's a little heavy"  
  
SS Mercury: *carrying Bulla*  
  
Bulla: What's exactly going on?!  
  
SS Mercury: Lita said she doesn't know!  
  
Bulma: Where exactly are Serena and Reenie?!  
  
ChiChi: They're not hurt are they?!  
  
SS Mars: No! They should be going to the look out with Pan. I'm sure Dende and Mr. PoPo are waiting for us!  
  
Videl: Is it true Hotaru got possessed?  
  
Hercule: *panics* Possessed?!  
  
Giru:*on Mina's shoulder* Giru! Giru! Danger! Danger!  
  
Hercule: This is too freaky! Like some scary night mare!  
  
SS Mars: *sighs* Yeah well..it may soon look like one if Saturn isn't stopped.  
  
*all fly fast*  
  
Hercule: DAH!!!!  
  
=====================================================================  
  
That's the end of that one! I'mma go to bed now. *yawn* See all ya guys tomorrow! 


	6. The Truth is Out

Note: I apologize for you reviewers who like Bulla's real name so I shall call her Bra, alright? & Reenie and Serena are cousins in this story so she does have a future daughter but she's not going to appear yet. & the dad's identity will be obvious. Oh yeah, Giru? In the Jap. Eps. Of GT, they called him Gill but in the English one's they call him Giru. He's the little scared robot that Goku, Trunks, & Pan find in the desert?  
  
Alrighty! Chapter...6!  
  
========================================================================  
  
Chapter 6-The Truth is out  
  
========================================================================  
  
So here's the scoop , Saturn is possessed by Wiseman and now the outer senshi are possessed by him as well. Goku and the other guys are fighting the possessed ones while Pan is leading Reenie and Serena to the look out and the inner senshi who I don't know who they got away from the possessed ones, are bringing the Z Senshi's family and friends to the look out as well while the people of the earth hide in their homes and await of their fate that might happen to them if Neo-Queen Serenity does not come quietly to Prince Vultimore.  
  
======================================================================  
  
*all flying*  
  
Buu: There it is! There it is!  
  
SS Jupiter: Finally!  
  
SS Mars: Hey Dende! Mr. PoPo!  
  
Dende & Mr. PoPo: *both waiting for them*  
  
*all land*  
  
SS Mars: Have Serena and Reenie arrived yet?  
  
Dende: No, they should be coming with Pan any minute! What's the situation?  
  
SS Mercury: It seems that since the outer scouts are all possessed but the main one is Saturn and it isn't good!  
  
Mr. PoPo: Oh no! You're right!  
  
ChiChi: What do you mean? What's happening?  
  
SS Mars: You guys just bring them inside! Jupiter and me will get the others!  
  
Dende: Right! *runs* Follow me!!  
  
*all run after except for Buu*  
  
SS Jupiter: What are you waiting for, Buu? Go with them!  
  
Buu: *shakes head no* Buu wants to find Goku and the others!  
  
SS Venus: *shakes head no* I'm sorry but you need to stay here incase one of the possessed scouts come here and they'll need protection!  
  
SS Mercury: Stay here Buu! Please!  
  
Buu: *grunts* Fine. Buu will stay here.  
  
SS Jupiter: Super!  
  
SS Mars: Let's go scouts!  
  
Scouts: Right! *all fly down*  
  
Buu: Be careful.  
  
=======================================================================  
  
Goku: *lunges with a kick*  
  
Demi-SS Saturn: *blocks with her glaive*  
  
Demi-SS Uranus & Vegeta: *both exchanging punches and kicks*  
  
Gohan & Goten: *both attacking Pluto at the same time*  
  
Trunks: *fighting with Demi-SS Neptune*  
  
Demi-SS Uranus: You all are just a big distraction! Keeping us from our ultimate goal!  
  
Goten: There's no way you're getting Serena!  
  
Goku: We won't let you!  
  
Trunks: Or Reenie!  
  
Luna, Artemis & Diana: *all running*  
  
Demi-SS Saturn: Fine! *points glaive* Ribbon Revolution! *dark ribbons start coming out*  
  
Luna: *stops* All of you! Don't let those touch you!  
  
Artemis: They'll tear your skin and you can't do anything about it!  
  
Goku: *grossed out* That's not good!  
  
Vegeta: Everyone, fly up!  
  
*all fly up*  
  
*ribbons following them*  
  
Demis-SS Uranus, Neptune & Pluto: *all smirkjng*  
  
Demi-SS Saturn: There's no way you can stop my ribbons.  
  
Demi-SS Neptune: So might as well admit defeat.  
  
*ribbons still chasing them*  
  
Trunks: They're still following us!  
  
Gohan: They're relentless!  
  
*ribbons cover them*  
  
Artemis & Diana: *both panic*  
  
Luna: NO!!  
  
Demi-SS Saturn: *evil chuckle* See? What did I tell you?  
  
Z Senshi: *all scream and blow the ribbons away with Super Sayign power*  
  
*ribbons disintegrate*  
  
Diana: Yay!  
  
Artemis: *laughs happily*  
  
SS2(Super sayign) Vegeta: Those silly ribbons couldn't hold us forever!  
  
Demi-SS Saturn: *growls* *points glaive at them* Get them my slaves! & don't stop until their dead!!  
  
Demi-Scouts: Yes, master. As you wish. *all lunge*  
  
======================================================================  
  
Pan: *leading the way* Don't worry! We're almost there!  
  
Reenie: I think, we shouldn't travel in our pjs.  
  
Serena: You're right!  
  
Pan: You girls can transform once we're there! Hey! What about the cats?  
  
Serena: I forgot about Luna, Artemis and Diana!  
  
Pan: Keep going up and you'll reach Kami's lookout! I'll go see if I can find them!  
  
Serena: But Pan!-  
  
Pan: *flies* GO! They should be waiting for you!  
  
Serena: Oh..  
  
Reenie: *grabs her arm* Let's go!  
  
*both fly up*  
  
=====================================================================  
  
*scouts flying with Yamcha and Puar*  
  
Puar: There's Master Roshi's house girls!  
  
*all land*  
  
SS Mars: *knocking* Krillin? 18?! Master Roshi!  
  
Krillin: *from inside* It's the scouts!  
  
Marron: *from inside* Then answer it dad!  
  
Krillin: *opens the door* What are you all doing here? Aren't you supposed to be protecting the world?  
  
Yamcha: Something bad is happening.  
  
SS Jupiter: Exactly! We're gunna take you all to Kami's lookout. The others are waiting there.  
  
Master Roshi: Where's Goku and the others?  
  
SS Mars: We'll tell you later! Let's just go!  
  
SS Jupiter: *kneels* Hop on Marron.  
  
Marron: Okay. *climbs onto her back* I'm on!  
  
SS Mars: Is this it?!  
  
SS Mercury: *has Oolong and Puar on her shoulders* Yeah! Pretty much!  
  
SS Mars: Let's go!  
  
*all fly*  
  
=======================================================================  
  
Demi-SS Uranus: *a light sword appears in her hand* *swings it at Gohan and Goten*  
  
Goten: *moves*  
  
Gohan: *moves a little too late* *get's a big scratch on his stomach* AH!  
  
Goku: Gohan!  
  
Demi-SS Neptune: DEEP-*sends blast* SUBMERGE! *sends water blast at Vegeta*  
  
SS2 Vegeta: AH! *get's hit and smashes into the nearest building*  
  
SS Trunks: *blocking everyone of Sailor Pluto's attacks* Guys! We have to get out of the city or else we'll be putting more people at stake!  
  
SS2 Goku: *blocking Saturn's kicks* He's right! Time for cat and mouse! Vegeta! Follow us!  
  
*all fly*  
  
SS2 Vegeta: *flies*  
  
Demi-SS Saturn: So the game is on. *points glaive* Follow them.  
  
*all fly*  
  
Luna: I hope Serena's alright.  
  
Pan: *lands*  
  
Diana: It's Pan!  
  
Pan: You guys! Come with me! I'll take you to the lookout! Serena and Reenie are there!  
  
Artemis: Right!  
  
Luna & Artemis: *both jump onto her shoulders*  
  
Diana: *jumps into Pan's arms*  
  
Pan: *flies*  
  
Artemis: Your dad and grandpa are leading the possessed scouts to another location so leave this innocent people out of it!  
  
Pan: They what?!  
  
Luna: They'd rather you don't get involved Pan! This is some serious stuff and you can die on the spot!  
  
Pan: Okay. You're right. I think I'd better help protect my family and friends!  
  
=====================================================================  
  
***LOOK OUT***  
  
Buu: *waiting in front*  
  
Hercule: Buu, what are you doin' ? You should come inside.  
  
Buu: Buu was told to stay here. Buu will do that. *senses* Oh.  
  
Hercule: What is it? You sense somethin'?  
  
Buu: It's Serena! & Reenie!  
  
Serena & Reenie: *both land* Hey!  
  
Serena: Where's everyone?  
  
Hercule: Oh hey girls. They're inside.  
  
Reenie: Where did the scouts go, Buu?  
  
Buu: They went to go get the others. Told Buu to stay here and protect everyone.  
  
Dende: Serena! Reenie!  
  
Serena & Reenie: Dende!  
  
Buu: You girls better go. They all expecting you.  
  
Reenie: Yeah. Come on cuz.  
  
Serena: Right. *both run*  
  
Buu: Scouts!  
  
Hercule: You sense the scouts?  
  
*Scouts land*  
  
SS Mars: Hurry! Hurry! Get inside!  
  
Krillin: Right! Come on 18.  
  
*all run inside*  
  
SS Venus: Did Serena and Reenie arrive?  
  
Hercule: Uh, yeah! Have you girls seen Pan?  
  
Pan: I'm here Gramps! *lands*  
  
*cats jump down*  
  
Luna: Are the girls here yet?  
  
SS Mars: They just arrived. Listen, put the barrier around her you 2! Buu, you can come with us now! We're gunna find the guys and help them! *to Pan and Hercule* You two! Get inside and don't come out!  
  
Hercule: *scared* Uh, right! *taps Pan on the shoulder* Let's go, Pan.  
  
*both run inside*  
  
Buu: Let's go, scouts!  
  
*all fly down*  
  
=======================================================================  
  
~~INSIDE~~  
  
*thunder crashes*  
  
Marron & Bra: *both scared*  
  
Hercule: *comes in* Look who I found ladies!  
  
Videl & ChiChi: Pan!  
  
Bulma: Where did the scouts go?  
  
Pan: They went to go help my grandpa and the others.  
  
Mr. PoPo: *comes in with a tray of cookies and tea cups* We'll all wait here until everything settles down.  
  
ChiChi: I think you girls owe us an explanation.  
  
Bra: All of us!  
  
Serena & Reenie: huh?  
  
Bulma: We've know you all for half of your lives. You can be honest with us.  
  
Serena: True..  
  
Videl: Then spill it! Tell us the truth!  
  
ChiChi: Everything!  
  
Reenie: I guess we have no other way to say it. Fine. How to begin..We are Moon people. Or what people call Lunarians. Non-humans and they instant life from the day they are born.  
  
Krillin: instant life?  
  
Reenie: we are immortal though we age. Almost like full-blooded sayigns such as Goku and Vegeta. But , we are the only 2 of our species left because of our extinction of our people 1000 years ago.  
  
Serena: We're how you say...Reincarnations?  
  
Hercule: Reincarnations, ya say?  
  
Luna: Of course you twit. Serena was the reincarnation of Princess Serenity and Reenie is the reincarnation of Princess Selenity. They were both cousins back in the moon kingdom was at still full reign ruled by Serena's real mother. Queen Serenity.  
  
ChiChi: You mean you have 2 mothers. Serena?  
  
Serena: That's right. My mom on earth isn't my real mommy.  
  
Reenie: Not my auntie either.  
  
Luna: as I was saying, the Moon kingdom was ruled in peace and prosperity.  
  
Pan: wait, this was actually on the moon?  
  
Aretmis: of course! Why do you think she's saying Moon Kingdom?  
  
Pan: Oh. *sits next to Videl*  
  
Luna: Then, an evil came and Queen Beryl destroyed the moon kingdom and the scouts along with the two princesses & endymion.  
  
*girls gasp*  
  
Bra: That's terrible!  
  
Pan: Whoa! The scouts are reincarnations too!  
  
Reenie :Why do you think they're so intent on protecting us? It's their duty for the rest of their lives to protect us.  
  
Luna: With the last of her last remaining strength, Queen Serenity sent the spirits of the 2 princesses, the scouts, and Endymion down to earth so they can be reborn again 1000 years later. We were also sent to watch over them and to reawaken the princesses once again.  
  
ChiChi: *crying into a handkerchief* That's such a sad story.  
  
Bulma: I agree!  
  
Bra: But what happened to Princess Serenity's love? Is he here?  
  
Luna: We're still looking for him. We can't find him whatsoever.  
  
Artemis: But that's not the end of the story! 1000 years into the future. Serenity has become Neo-Queen Serenity and Selenity is the princess and they both had daughters.  
  
ChiChi: *heads up happy* But that's the story I like.  
  
Videl: So there's no clue where Serena's love is at?  
  
Luna: I'm afraid not.  
  
========================================================================  
  
Okay, I'm not feeling well. Break! 


	7. Serena and Reenie's new hideout! The Lan...

Here we are at Chapter 7...*sniffles* Here we go!  
  
=======================================================================  
  
Chapter 7-Serena and Reenie's new hideout! The Land of the Kai's!  
  
=====================================================================  
  
King Kai: *sensing* Oh, things aren't looking so swell. Wise Man's doing. I don't even think Serena's going to be safe at Kami's look out. Hm...  
  
====================================================================  
  
*Z Senshi flying*  
  
*Demi-Scouts following them*  
  
Gohan: It's no use! We have to get them apart!  
  
Vegeta: Exactly! Fight them one on one!  
  
Goku: Then we have to split! *all split*  
  
*scouts split*  
  
Demi-SS Pluto: *chasing Goten*  
  
Goten: Ah! *turns super sayign* *sends energy waves*  
  
======================================================================  
  
Eternal: *standing at the edge of the look out* *thinking* "Goten.."  
  
Pan: *walks up to her with Serena with SS Moon* Serena?  
  
Eternal: *wind blows in hair*  
  
SS Moon: Are you okay, cuz?  
  
Eternal: I'm just worried about the guys.  
  
Pan: You needn't worry about them! My grandpa and the others can handle them!  
  
Eternal: But I feel so bad! I mean, everyone that we know is involved in this. Even your uncle. It's all my fault everyone is involved in this.  
  
SS Moon: They're helping because they care about you. About us. So don't worry about bad stuff okay?  
  
Eternal: I think I have an idea.  
  
Pan: An idea?  
  
Giru: *on Pan's shoulder* Giru, Giru. Idea?  
  
Eternal: I...I get it! *jumps*  
  
Pan, Giru, & SS Moon: *all panic* Serena! *all fly*  
  
Eternal: *flying* *thinking* "If this doesn't work, then I'll just turn myself in"  
  
=======================================================================  
  
*Buu and the scouts flying*  
  
SS Venus: Any sign of where they're at Buu?  
  
Buu: *tentacle pointing in different directions* Hmm...Buu can't hardly tell. They all split in different directions!  
  
SS Jupiter: Crimeny!  
  
*all see Demi-Scout Neptune fighting against Goku & Trunks*  
  
Trunks: *steps back* huh? *looks up* Hey! Look who's here, Goku!  
  
SS 2 Goku: *looks up* *happy* Hey!!  
  
Demi-SS Neptune: huh?...*frowns* Perfect.  
  
*all land*  
  
SS Mars : Where's the others ?  
  
SS2 Goku: They're fighting the outers in different areas!  
  
SS Jupiter: *punches fist* Good. We're here to help.  
  
SS Venus: Let's split scouts!  
  
Girls : Right !  
  
SS Mars : C'mon Buu, let's go see if Vegeta needs help.  
  
Buu: Right! Buu do!  
  
*all fly in different directions*  
  
SS Mercury: Neptune! You have to fight this and return to your senses!  
  
Demi-SS Neptune: Oh yeah, like that's gunna work. *holds hands up* DEEP-  
  
SS2 Goku: Dah! It's that powerful water attack!  
  
Demi-SS Neptune: SUBMERGE!*sends water blast*  
  
SS Jupiter: Up everyone!!  
  
*all fly up*  
  
*water blast hits cliff*  
  
Demi-SS Neptune: *growls*  
  
SS Mercury: I got it! *holds hands out* *an ice harp appears*  
  
Trunks: What is that?  
  
SS Jupiter: Mercury's Rhapsody Attack.  
  
SS Mercury: *strums it* MERCURY AQUA RHAPSODY! *a big blast of ice forms and heads towards Neptune*  
  
SS2 Goku: Awesome!  
  
Demi-SS Neptune: *covers herself* AH! *getting scratched by icicles*  
  
========================================================================  
  
SS Goten: *flying*  
  
SS Venus: *joins him* Hey!  
  
SS Goten: Mina! I thought your supposed to be protecting Serena!  
  
SS Venus: She's fine! I'm here to help you!  
  
Demi-SS Pluto: DEAD SCREAM!  
  
SS Venus: & ya might wanna duck out of the way with me if you will.  
  
*both fly down*  
  
*blast pasts them*  
  
SS Goten: Phew. Thanks Mina.  
  
SS Venus: No Prob.!  
  
Demi-SS Pluto: *appears in front of them* *sends big blast*  
  
SS Venus: *scared*  
  
SS Goten: *in front of her* *holds arms out trying to block*  
  
*light explosion*  
  
SS Goten & SS Venus: *both look* huh?  
  
Eternal, Pan, & SS Moon: *all holding hands up*  
  
SS Goten: Serena!  
  
SS Moon: Who are you guys?  
  
SS Venus: We're fine. But you guys aren't supposed to be here.  
  
Demi-SS Pluto: But this makes it easy for me. Master Vultimore will reward me gratefully.  
  
SS2 Goku: Okay, we've been hearing lots about this Prince Vultimore person. Who is he? What does he want with Eternal Sailor Moon?  
  
Demi-SS Pluto: If you have to know, the honorable Prince Vultimore of the Dark Moon kingdom wants Neo-Queen Serenity as his own. So he can become ruler of the universe as well!  
  
SS Goten: *goes in front of Eternal* Well there's no way you or the other possessed scouts are going to get her. You're going to have to go through me first.  
  
Eternal: Goten..  
  
SS2 Goku: & me.  
  
Pan: & us.  
  
SS Moon: That's right.  
  
SS Venus: *nods* Mm.  
  
Eternal: You guys..  
  
Demi-SS Pluto: Oh don't make me vomit. If you happen to be aware of my powers, I am the goddess of time! I can send you to other dimensions and make sure you don't come back. So Stand aside or peril in a loss of dimensions. *points glaive at them*  
  
*all in front of Eternal Sailor Moon*  
  
Eternal: *Tier extends* I think I can handle this you guys.  
  
SS2 Goku: What?! What are you talking about?  
  
Pan: She'll get you for good, Serena! We can't let that happen!  
  
Eternal: I have a plan.  
  
Demi-SS Pluto: What ever it is, it will never work. I don't know why you just won't give yourself up to Prince Vultimore.  
  
Eternal: Move.  
  
*all move*  
  
Eternal: *walks to the front* *tier disappears* *holds hands up to chest* *closes eyes*  
  
SS Moon: Oh no no no no no no! *walks* No!  
  
Eternal: *looks at her* It's cool. I can handle it. I have enough strength.  
  
SS Moon: *grunts* Be careful.  
  
SS Goten: What's she doing?  
  
SS Venus: Goku. Pan. Goten. Prepare yourselves.  
  
SS2 Goku: For what?  
  
SS Venus: For the most mystically person you've ever seen.  
  
Pan: Who?  
  
SS Venus: Just watch.  
  
Eternal: *Closes eyes again**silver crystal comes out of her locket*  
  
*Goku, Goten, and Pan amazed*  
  
Pan: It's a crystal! It's so beautiful!  
  
SS Moon: It's the Silver Crystal. There's only one in our royal family. But do to other situations, there's 2. I have the other one.  
  
Demi-SS Pluto: *frowning* *flies over to her*  
  
SS2 Goku: Dah! What ever you're going to do, Serena, do it quickly! She's coming this way!  
  
Eternal: *turns into Neo-Queen Serenity*  
  
*all gasp*  
  
Demi-SS Pluto: *stops* huh?  
  
SS Moon: Guys. I'd like to introduce you to my reincarnated future queen of the universe.  
  
Serenity: *opens her eyes*  
  
SS Moon: Neo-Queen Serenity.  
  
=====================================================================  
  
***LAND OF THE KAI'S****  
  
Old Kai: *fishing* Dang nabit..nothing's biting..  
  
Kibito Kai: *watching the crystal ball*  
  
*Neo-Queen Serenity appears*  
  
Kibito Kai: Uh! Old Kai! Come quickly! It's Serena!  
  
Old Kai: Eh? What about her? You see I'm trying to catch my lunch here?  
  
Kibito Kai: But she's transformed into Neo-Queen Serenity!  
  
Old Kai: WHAT?! *drops fishing pole and runs over to him* What is she doing?! *looks* She knows when ever she transforms into her future self it depletes some of her life energy and makes her weaker!  
  
Kibito Kai: I think she transformed into her because Super Sailor Pluto happens to be close to the Queen and vowed to protect her as well as the gate of time!  
  
Old Kai: I wonder if she'll break through then..  
  
King Kai: *telepathically* Hey! Anyone there? This is King Kai!  
  
Kibito Kai: Oh! It's King Kai! Yes! We're here!  
  
King Kai: *telepathically* I don't know if you know what's going on earth but Serena's in trouble!  
  
Old Kai: We can see that! She's transformed into Serenity!  
  
King Kai: *telepathically* I have an idea. & I need both of you to listen carefully!  
  
Kibito & Old Kai: huh?  
  
=======================================================================  
  
Serenity: *opens eyes*  
  
SS Goten: She's so..  
  
SS Moon: Beautiful, huh? Yeah, yeah. We all know!  
  
SS2 Goku: So that's her, huh?  
  
Serenity: Super Sailor Pluto. Do you remember me?  
  
SS Pluto: *pupils flashing* Neo-Queen...Serenity.  
  
Serenity: What is your sole purpose?  
  
SS Pluto: *pupils still flashing* Guard the gate of time...under your orders...  
  
Serenity: If you want to see me safe you must break free from this control your under.  
  
Demi-SS Pluto: No! you can't take me!  
  
Serenity: *holds hand out* Touch my hand, Pluto.  
  
Demi-SS Pluto: No!!  
  
Pan: Touch her hand! I'm sure you wouldn't want to see your Queen dead!  
  
SS2 Goku: That's right ! You will live in shame forever if you let down your Queen!  
  
SS Goten: Yeah! Touch her hand and you won't suffer anymore pain!  
  
Serenity: *turns and looks at him*  
  
SS Goten: *looks at her*  
  
Serenity: *looks back at Pluto* If you know what's good for you, you shall touch the crystal my loyal friend. For me. For the other scouts. For Small Lady.  
  
SS Moon: Please, Trista!  
  
Demi-SS Pluto: *hand slowly reaches for Serenity's* *grabs it* *body glows*  
  
Serenity: *smiles* You made a good choice, my friend.  
  
*light explosion*  
  
All: *cover themselves* AH!  
  
*light fades*  
  
Eternal: *turns to normal* *faints*  
  
SS Pluto: *catches her* Serena!  
  
*all gather around*  
  
Eternal: *opens eyes slowly* *touches Pluto's face* You're back.  
  
SS Pluto: Yes, it worked. I am back.  
  
=====================================================================  
  
Demi-SS Saturn: *blocking Gohan's attacks with her glaive* *thinking* "Pluto's back to her original self. Doesn't matter. I'm completely fine working by myself with out these scouts! "  
  
====================================================================  
  
*explosion*  
  
*all look*  
  
SS Moon: Oh no! Trunks!  
  
SS Venus: The other scouts! The others.  
  
SS2 Goku: I don't feel their life energies.  
  
Pan: My dad!  
  
Eternal: *teary* no!  
  
Kibito Kai: *appears* Serena!  
  
*all look*  
  
SS2 Goku: Kibito Kai! What are you doing here?  
  
Kibito Kai: *walks over to them* No time for hellos, I have to take Serena and Reenie right now the Kai World.  
  
SS Goten: Why?  
  
Kibito Kai: We don't have much time! The other possessed scouts are on their way!  
  
SS Goten: Then I'm going!  
  
Pan: Me too!  
  
SS2 Goku: What?  
  
Kibito Kai: Fine, Fine! Let's just hurry!  
  
SS Moon: You two just stay here and try to hold them off!  
  
SS Venus: Just us?!  
  
Pan: You can do it! You have Trista back now! You have a major big time shot here!  
  
SS Moon: Be careful guys!  
  
*all disappears*  
  
SS Venus: *turns* DAH! Um, guys?  
  
SS Pluto & SS2 Goku turn*  
  
SS2 Goku: Oh boy.  
  
*Demi-SS Saturn, Uranus, & Neptune all standing there smirking*  
  
=====================================================================  
  
***LAND OF THE KAI'S ****  
  
Old Kai: *pacing*  
  
Suguro & Shusuguro: *both watching him pace*  
  
*all appear*  
  
Old Kai: Oh! Finally! Uh..what are *to Goten and Pan* you two doing here? Kibito Kai, I told you to just bring the 2 cousins here.  
  
Kibito Kai: That was my original plan sir but Goten and Pan insisted they come. I had no other choice.  
  
Pan: What is this place?  
  
SS Moon: That's what I'd like to know.  
  
Kibito Kai: Welcome to the Land of the Kais.  
  
Eternal: *groans*  
  
Goten:* sits her up* Could you guys heal her? She's sort of out of commission right now? IF you haven't looked.  
  
Kibito Kai: Oh yes, of course. *starts healing Eternal*  
  
======================================================================  
  
So they are there and the only people defending as earth's forces is Super Sailor Venus and Pluto and Goku against the possessive ones Saturn, Uranus and Neptune. What will the outcome be? & what happened to the others? Are they really gone? What was King Kai's idea of bringing Serena and Reenie to the Kai planet? Some answers may be revealed at the next chapter! 


	8. Eternal's shocking decision

Welcome to the next chapter!!  
  
**LAND OF THE KAIS**  
  
Eternal: * stretching *  
  
SS Moon: I guess that healing powers worked wonders.  
  
Sugaro: Your highnesses.  
  
Eternal & SS Moon: huh?  
  
Sugaro: Allow me to introduce ourselves. I am Sugaro and this is my son Shusugaro.  
  
Shusaguro: Hi!  
  
Sugaro: We are at your full service if necessary and might I add. We feel a great pleasure serving royalty.  
  
Eternal & SS Moon: Uh..  
  
Pan: They mean thank you! So what are you going to do old man?  
  
Old Kai: Same thing I did to your father when he was here.  
  
Pan: My dad's been here before!  
  
Kibito Kai: Of course! He was under the Elder's training to gain more power to defeat Majin Buu, back when he was evil . Uncertain results turned out later.  
  
SS Moon: Let's get to the point old geezer. Why are we here for? Some special kind of training? What?  
  
Old Kai: How dare you! Giving me disrespect like that!  
  
SS Moon: How dare you! Wasting my time when I could be checking on my BOYFRIEND! He might be dead!!!  
  
Pan: Not to mention my dad and my grandpa!!  
  
Eternal: & the other scouts!!  
  
King Kai: * telepathically * Stop your complaining girls! Sheesh! I tell you while you two are there!  
  
SS Moon: Then spill it, King Kai.  
  
King Kai: * telepathically* I betting you're wondering who would possess Hotaru and use her powers to get you, Serena, right?  
  
Eternal: I guess..  
  
King Kai: * telepathically * All I am for certain is that Wise Man has come back from the dead and has taken over her.  
  
SS Moon & Eternal: * both gasp *  
  
Eternal: * scared* What?! That's-That's impossible! I thought we destroyed him a while back!  
  
King Kai: *telepathically * Not all of him I afraid. There was bit of a shred of him left and a man from the dark Moon named Prince Vultimore used his magic to bring him back because he wanted one thing and one thing only.  
  
Goten: What was that?  
  
King Kai: * telepathically* He wants Serena's older self..he wants Neo- Queen Serenity all to himself!  
  
* all gasp*  
  
King Kai: * telepathically * but luckily, he doesn't know about the Land of the Kais so you two are safe for now. But you need some training to defeat Wise Man once and for all.  
  
Eternal: Oh yeah? What kind of training?  
  
Old Kai: Well, training wouldn't be the exact word to do it. You two are both here to re-awaken your hidden powers that are inside you both.  
  
SS Moon: I knew I had some sort of hidden powers but now Serena!  
  
Eternal: Shut up!!. What kind of hidden powers?  
  
Old Kai: Along with your reincarnations of the queen and the princess, you two are also reincarnated fighters of justice.  
  
SS Moon: No duh.  
  
Old Kai: Let me finish, dang nabit!  
  
Kibito Kai: What he means is that along with your reincarnations, you two happen to be reincarnations of the universe's greatest protectors. Even before Goku! Serena was Sailor Cosmos and Reenie is Sailor Tennyo. The two were also cousins and they protected the universe with their powers 1000 years ago.  
  
Eternal: Well that's interesting.  
  
King Kai: * telepathically * Yeah well it was my idea to bring you two there!  
  
SS Moon: So how are we going to do this?  
  
Old Kai: I shall be the one to re-awaken your powers. * points down * SIT!  
  
Eternal & SS Moon: * both sit*  
  
Old Kai: *sits in front of them * *holds hands up * Hmm!  
  
Pan: How long is this going to take exactly? I don't think my grandpa, Super Sailor Venus and Pluto can take on the other possessed scouts by themselves.  
  
King Kai: * telepathically * Don't fret Pan..The others are still alive!  
  
Pan & Goten: * both happy *  
  
SS Moon: They are?  
  
King Kai: *telepathically * Yes, but barely. They're all knocked out in a desert but they're okay.  
  
Old Kai: Kibito Kai.  
  
Kibito Kai: Sir?  
  
Old Kai: Take Pan with you and go revive the others so they can join Goku and the others.  
  
Kibito Kai: Yes Sir. Let's go Pan.  
  
Pan: * touches Kibito Kai's stomach* Good luck guys.  
  
*both disappear *  
  
Eternal: * turns to Goten * Why are you still here and why didn't you go with them?  
  
Goten: I want to observe the so-called-training.  
  
SS Moon: Well, then you better keep your remarks about my cousin to yourself.  
  
Goten: Huh?  
  
SS Moon: You heard me! You talking bad stuff about her to your girlfriend.  
  
Goten: I didn't say anything!  
  
Old Kai: Indeed you did Goten.  
  
Goten: What?  
  
Old Kai: I over look every thing on the earth and if you don't mind me saying, I over look the youngsters on dates. Serena was going to tell you something of real importance but she stopped because she over heard you saying bad stuff about Serena to that Valese. She's pretty cute.  
  
Goten: You did?  
  
Eternal: I would like to concentrate on the task at hand please!  
  
Goten: I'm really sorry Serena.  
  
SS Moon: Well it's gunna be a real long time until she can forgive you.  
  
***DESERT***  
  
Scouts: * half way buried *  
  
Gohan: * flat on his face *  
  
Vegeta: *flat on his face *  
  
Trunks: *flat on his face *  
  
Picolo: * lands* Gohan! *starts shaking him * Hey!  
  
*Kiboto Kai and Pan appear *  
  
Pan: Picolo!  
  
Picolo: * turns * Pan! What are you- Kai?  
  
Kibito Kai: We're here to revive the others.  
  
****BATTLE SITE*****  
  
SS Pluto: * blocking everyone of Neptune's attacks *  
  
SS2 Goku: *blocking Saturn's attacks with the glaive * This isn't helping! *screams and powers up *  
  
SS Venus: Oh man! * blocking Uranus's sword* What now?  
  
SS Pluto: It's super Sayign 3!  
  
Demi-SS Saturn: No matter how amount of strength you pull, you'll never defeat me!!  
  
SS2 Goku: * hair growing larger *  
  
SS Venus & Pluto: * both covering themselves *  
  
Demi-SS Neptune & Uranus: * both covering themselves*  
  
Demi-SS Saturn: *growls *  
  
SS3 Goku: *powers up hard *  
  
*big light explosion *  
  
**LOOK OUT***  
  
Krillin, Yamcha, Dende, Mr. PoPo, Artemis & Luna: * all looking over the edge *  
  
Krillin: Man, what a strange energy!  
  
Yamcha: I don't think it's strange!  
  
Artemis: He's right! It's Goku!  
  
Luna: He's turning Super Sayign 3!  
  
Krillin: How could his child hood body hold so much power?  
  
Luna: If you haven't seen lately, he has his tail back!  
  
Krillin: DAH! He has a tail?  
  
Luna: Of course.  
  
* girls in the tower *  
  
18: That's Goku's energy. He must be turning Super Sayign 3.  
  
Marron: Well it's a big ruckus!  
  
ChiChi: Wait until Reenie and Serena get back here! They weren't supposed to leave! & where on earth is Pan?!  
  
Bulma: Easy ChiChi, I'm sure they're fine.  
  
Bra: I hope my dad's okay. Bro too.  
  
Videl: I'm sure everyone's just fine. The scouts too.  
  
**Down on the floor**  
  
Vultimore: * appears behind them*  
  
*all turn scared *  
  
Yamcha: Who are you guy?  
  
Vultimore: I am Prince Vultimore. Of the dark moon kingdom. I have come for my Queen.  
  
Krillin: Well she's not here! So leave!  
  
Wise Man: * appears * I don't think we'll leave.  
  
**LAND OF THE KAIS***  
  
Goten: *watching the girls *  
  
Eternal: * looks at the crystal ball*  
  
*Wise Man and Prince Vultimore show up *  
  
Eternal: DAH! * crawls up to the ball*  
  
Old Kai: Hey! Get back here!  
  
Eternal: Look! Reenie!  
  
SS Moon: * looks* DAH! Oh no!  
  
Goten: Our family!  
  
Eternal: Wise Man's already there..  
  
King Kai: * telepathically* Don't worry girls! I have contacted the others, and Kibito Kai has revived them so their on their way!  
  
Eternal: That still doesn't help! I wanna go there now! Tell Kibito to get back here and transport me there!  
  
Goten: Are you crazy?!  
  
Old Kai: I'm with him! Besides, your training isn't completed yet!  
  
Eternal: This is happening because of me! They might die because of me! Wait, what am I talking about? I am the queen. Kibito Kai!  
  
Kibito Kai: *appears * huh?! I don't remember transporting back here.  
  
Eternal: Take me to the look out. Wise man and that Vultimore guy is there.  
  
Kibito Kai: Are you crazy?!  
  
Goten: Exactly!  
  
Eternal: Do not under estimate my authority over you, young Kai. I am still the ruler of the universe and I command you to take me to Kami's look out!  
  
Old Kai: I see she still has spunk in her.  
  
SS Moon: Oh can it! Take me too.  
  
Goten: me too!  
  
Kibito Kai: Yes ma'am.  
  
*all join together *  
  
*all disappear *  
  
Old Kai: At this rate, I don't think Cosmos or Tennyo will ever come out.  
  
****KAMI'S LOOKOUT****  
  
*girls on the floor *  
  
ChiChi: Hey! What's going on?  
  
Master Roshi: It's that Vultimore fellow and Wise Man! They're here looking for Serena!  
  
Wise Man: I assure you people. If Serenity isn't delivered here right now, I will destroy this place and every one here.  
  
Vultimore: Where is she?  
  
Trunks: That'll be none of your buisness.  
  
Vultimore & Wise Man: *both look *  
  
*Z Senshi and scouts standing there *  
  
Pan:* points * You 2, are taking no one.  
  
Wise Man: We'll see about that. * holds crystal ball up *  
  
* thunder crashes *  
  
*dark energy comes and gathers into the ball *  
  
Dende: * scared * What is he going to do?!  
  
Mr. PoPo: He's going to blow the look out!  
  
Wise Man: * laughing evily *  
  
* turns at the girls and sends the dark energy wave *  
  
Girls: * all scared *  
  
Oolong: It's coming! This is the end!  
  
Gohan: no!!  
  
Trunks: Move out of the way!  
  
Vultimore: *smirking * *senses * Hm?  
  
Eternal & SS Moon: **both appear with septers and sends huge energy blasts * HAAAA!!  
  
*energy blasts block the dark energy blast *  
  
Wise Man: *evil chuckle *  
  
Eternal & SS Moon : *both land with Goten *  
  
ChiChi: Goten! Girls!  
  
SS Mars: You guys! Where were you?!  
  
Eternal: Training. *tier extends longer * *points * Get away from here now.  
  
SS Moon: * points septer * Or we're going to have to make you leave. We did it before and we can do it again.  
  
Vultimore: * smirks* *starts walking to Eternal *  
  
Goten: * appears in front of her * No way. You better not touch her.  
  
Eternal: Goten, I'm sure I can handle my own fight thank you. Now move.  
  
Goten: What?! No!  
  
Vultimore: How dare you talk back to your queen! She said move!! * pushes him *  
  
Goten: *falls *  
  
ChiChi: My baby! * runs *  
  
Bulma: ChiChi no!!  
  
Picolo: Get back ChiChi!  
  
ChiChi: He hurt my son! *lunges with a kick * TIME TO ADMINISTER SOME PAIN!!!  
  
Wise Man: * dark energy staticky comes out from him *  
  
SS Moon: Wait! *disappears *  
  
Trunks: Reenie!  
  
SS Moon: *appears * *Covers Chi Chi *  
  
ChiChi: huh?  
  
SS Moon: * get's affected by the black static* *holds in pain *  
  
ChiChi: Oh no!  
  
Bulma: Reenie!  
  
Trunks: * sends energy blast at Wise Man *  
  
Vultimore: *reflects it by making it a bigger one *  
  
*all get hit except for Eternal *  
  
Eternal: You guys! Oh no!  
  
SS Moon: *unconcious *  
  
ChiChi: Reenie? Reenie? *starts shaking her * Wake up!  
  
Trunks:* crawls up to SS Moon and ChiChi* Reenie. *grabs her hand *  
  
Wise Man: *another dark energy blast forms into crystal *  
  
ChiChi & Trunks: *both scared*  
  
SS Mars: *weak * Reenie..  
  
SS Mercury: Trunks..  
  
Vegeta: Evil..  
  
Eternal: Wait.  
  
Vultimore: *turns* Yes, my highness?  
  
Eternal: I'll go with you.  
  
Goten: No Serena, don't!!  
  
Vegeta: That'll just make more of a problem!  
  
Vultimore: I'm glad you see it my way.  
  
Eternal: I'll only go with you on one condition.  
  
Wise Man:* dark energy disappears* What is this condition?  
  
Eternal: You release the other scouts from your control. Even Saturn.  
  
Vultimore: You heard her. Release them.  
  
Wise Man: Very well.  
  
***BATTLE SITE****  
  
SS3 Goku: *attack Saturn with all sorts of punches and kicking *  
  
Demi-SS Saturn: *blocking * huh? *faints *  
  
Demi-SS Uranus: *faints *  
  
Demi-SS Neptune: *faints *  
  
SS3 Goku: Huh? *turns to normal * What happened?  
  
SS Venus : I'm not thinking we put that much pressure on fighting.  
  
*scouts slowly getting up *  
  
Goku: Be on guard everyone.  
  
SS Uranus: Man, *hand on head * What happened?  
  
SS Saturn: My head feels funny.  
  
Goku, SS Pluto, & Venus: huh?  
  
SS Venus: What do you mean? Are you guys not possessed any more?  
  
SS Neptune: possessed? We were possessed? By who?  
  
SS Pluto: We are were possessed. By an evil man.  
  
SS Saturn: Well, we really don't remember Trista-mama. Where's the others?  
  
Goku: Wise Man. Let's go.  
  
*all nod and fly *  
  
***KAMI'S LOOKOUT***  
  
Wise Man: There, your condition is fulfilled.  
  
Vultimore: Then let us be on our way. * looks into Eternal's eyes *  
  
Eternal: huh? *pupils disappear *  
  
Scouts (except for SS Moon) : *all pupils disappear *  
  
*all float up *  
  
Goten: You said you let all the scouts go! *weakly stands up *  
  
Pan: Why are you taking the Inner scouts!?  
  
Wise Man: I kept my promise. I let the remaining scouts go. I didn't say anything about taking the other scouts as my prisoners.  
  
SS Moon: *weakly getting up * Serena. *stands up * Don't leave me..  
  
*all flying away *  
  
SS Moon: *teary * * flies *  
  
Trunks: Reenie! Idiot! *flies after her *  
  
SS Moon: Get back here! You're not taking my only living family member away from me! I won't let you! *points septer *  
  
Wise Man: She just won't quit! * sends dark energy blast*  
  
Trunks: * disappears * *reappears next to her *  
  
*both get affected by the blast *  
  
*all panic *  
  
*evil group disappears *  
  
Trunks & SS Moon: *both falling *  
  
Vegeta: *runs * *catches her *  
  
Gohan: *catches Trunks *  
  
Goten: *softly * Serena.don't leave me.  
  
And that's the end of that one! Enjoy!! 


	9. Serena loses hope

Here we are at the 9th chapter! Yay..!! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile but I have school and such and I was denied access to uploading another chapter but now I'm back!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own GT or Sailor Moon!!  
  
======================================================================  
  
Chapter 9: Serena has no hope!  
  
======================================================================  
  
(Well, things settled down on earth, everything turned back to normal but the whole gang was together at Capsule Corp as they were all worried about Serena)  
  
Goten: *Staring out the window*  
  
ChiChi, Bulma, & Reenie: *all peek*  
  
ChiChi: *sits back down* I'm really worried about him. He hasn't moved or said anything ever since everything settled down and we got back here.  
  
Videl: I know, when ever his phone rings he just ignores it. I think maybe when it rings again, he's going to throw it or smash it.  
  
Bulma: Reenie's acting like the same thing. But I think she had the biggest shock. *get's up to the stove* She's in her room here, huddled into a ball and she won't move or blink. *pours tea* I'm gunna go bring this to her right now. *leaves*  
  
ChiChi: I still don't know why Serena had to go with that rude man and the one in the hood and the crystal ball.  
  
18: That was some good-looking man though.  
  
Videl: You know she had no choice, ChiChi. She knew what Wiseman would do if she didn't go with him. That guy has the power to destroy the whole universe! & that's a lot of pressure on her.  
  
18: But she didn't know they were going to get the other scouts.  
  
ChiChi: I really hope their okay.  
  
========================================================================  
  
Reenie: *band-aid on cheek**on the bed hugging her legs* *not blinking*  
  
Trunks: *comes in with Bulma and Pan*  
  
Pan: She's still the same!  
  
Bulma: Reenie, dear, I brought you some tea. *puts it on the counter* I'll put it on the counter incase you want it.  
  
Trunks: *sits in front of her*  
  
Pan: *waves her hand in front of her face*  
  
Reenie: *Still not moving*  
  
Trunks: Will she get out of this soon? Do you think mom?  
  
Bulma: I really hope so..because it's not really good for her to be like this..  
  
Reenie: *still the same*  
  
======================================================================  
  
*living room*  
  
SS Uranus: This is so ..stupid! *pacing*  
  
SS Neptune: Calm down, Amara! We'll find a way to rescue Serena and the inners!  
  
Gohan: But how though? It looks like Vultimore and Wise Man went through a inter-dimensional shift and went to some where out of this world.  
  
Goku: So they're in a different dimension?  
  
Kibito Kai: *appears*  
  
SS Saturn: Oh hello .  
  
Kibito Kai: Everyone, I may have an answer.  
  
======================================================================  
  
**PRINCE VULTIMORE'S PALACE**  
  
Serena: *sleeping on the bed**in a imitation Neo-Queen outfit* *slowly wakes up* huh? Where am I? *sits up* *looks around* A room? Oh-  
  
*flash back*  
  
~~KAMI'S LOOKOUT~~  
  
Vultimore: * smirks* *starts walking to Eternal *  
  
Goten: * appears in front of her * No way. You better not touch her.  
  
Eternal: Goten, I'm sure I can handle my own fight thank you. Now move.  
  
Goten: What?! No!  
  
Vultimore: How dare you talk back to your queen! She said move!! * pushes him *  
  
Goten: *falls *  
  
***FLASH**  
  
Wise Man: * dark energy staticky comes out from him *  
  
SS Moon: Wait! *disappears *  
  
Trunks: Reenie!  
  
SS Moon: *appears * *Covers Chi Chi *  
  
ChiChi: huh?  
  
SS Moon: * get's affected by the black static* *holds in pain *  
  
ChiChi: Oh no!  
  
Bulma: Reenie!  
  
Trunks: * sends energy blast at Wise Man *  
  
Vultimore: *reflects it by making it a bigger one *  
  
*all get hit except for Eternal *  
  
Eternal: You guys! Oh no!  
  
SS Moon: *unconcious *  
  
***FLASH***  
  
Eternal: Wait.  
  
Vultimore: *turns* Yes, my highness?  
  
Eternal: I'll go with you.  
  
Goten: No Serena, don't!!  
  
Vegeta: That'll just make more of a problem!  
  
Vultimore: I'm glad you see it my way.  
  
Eternal: I'll only go with you on one condition.  
  
Wise Man:* dark energy disappears* What is this condition?  
  
Eternal: You release the other scouts from your control. Even Saturn.  
  
Vultimore: You heard her. Release them.  
  
Wise Man: Very well.  
  
*************PRESENT****************  
  
Serena:*stands up* Goten cared then. Why does he care now? Probably because ChiChi was worried about me too. *sighs* *looks out the window*  
  
*nothing but black terrain and forests for miles*  
  
Serena: I could only hope for the scouts to come and get me now..  
  
===================================================================  
  
Sorry for a short chapter everyone! I'm really busy with homework junk but I'll try to make it longer next time! Until that day my faithful readers! 


End file.
